1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding open a mouth of a bag for facilitating placing material into the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large brown paper bags are commonly used to collect and dispose of material such as lawn clippings, leaves, and the like. When such a bag is new, the mouth of the bag has a tendency to not remain open by itself when there is nothing inside the bag. Therefore, in order to initially place material into the bag, the mouth of the bag must be held open in some manner, such as by a person.
It can be cumbersome for a person trying to place material into a bag to hold the mouth of the bag open. Thus, an apparatus which holds the mouth of a bag open so that material can be placed into the bag is desirable.
It is also desirable for such an apparatus to be simple and cost-effective to manufacture.